xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm
The Cataclysm was the event which resulted in the destruction of the ancient civilization known to modern Xarians as the Consortium. The tale behind the Cataclysm is one that has remained secret for centuries. However, after 500 AY, this lore was revealed to many by the Karandian Griffin of Lore William Oliver. According to the Griffin, he had discovered the tale nearly 22 years earlier and was excited to share the knowledge. Auberick himself appeared to the Griffin, instructing him not to reveal the knowledge to anyone; none were to hear. It was only later, as the Apocalypse drew near, that the Griffin was visited by a Warder who told him that what was once best left unknown should now be told. With the events of the Apocalypse coming together, it was deemed best that the world should know the tale in the hopes that they should understand it and learn from it. The Tale of the Nine Mages "Long before the Dragons left us, there was a vast land that stretched farther than all the lands we know. The age of knowledge and magikal wonder was full upon the people of the land. The world was filled with infinite possibilities. "The land prospered in wealth and peace. Enemies were no more. Cities stood tall and proud. None went without food, homes, or clothes. Every part of life in the land was right and good. "And the reach of man was about to exceed its grasp. "Nine realms were all joined in a union of government. Their flags were all united by a common symbol. The standard they chose was a shield that bore the image of a dragon. Each realm placed the dragon on a different field of color. The dragon was chosen because it was the most powerful and majestic of all the creations of the Gods. "In this land of wonder, there were nine mages, one from each of the colored realms. These mages were the most learned and powerful mages of their entire land. This Assembly of High Mages held the honorable duty of solving problems that were beyond the abilities of the rest. "For generations, this duty was passed on to mages who would serve to protect and help their land. Throughout the history of the land, this group had been instrumental in the progress of their culture and society. "Their accomplishments were works of marvel and imagination. They created Magikal Gates that would transport them farther than any spell could, across the lands and oceans. They created Judges who knew their law and were powerful enough to resolve any problem. They would light the very night sky as though it were day, for contests and tournaments they all could observe. They created an Artifact that could stop wars and civil violence. They replaced barren deserts with lush forests. They formed powerful and steadfast magikal constables that upheld their laws. "But with all the things they accomplished, they were still not satisfied. They were eager to do more. They always sought to overcome that which was unknown. "In the past the Nine Mages spoke often with an ancient Fey. He was as old as all the Fey and took an interest in the nurturing of humans. This ancient Fey knew much of the ways of all the land. He wanted to teach man the knowledge of the world, so he shared with them some of the secrets that he knew. Man took the secrets and gained the knowledge but neglected to learn the wisdom. From the ancient Fey's knowledge, the Assembly of Mages found where they leylines were and harnessed their power. His secrets aided the construction of living magikal creatures, and many feats of magik that could not, this day, be duplicated. "The time came that the Nine Mages were to gather. They all gathered in the most pr _Constance Note_ The rest of this file seems to be missing.